


Team Building

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Turns out Tony’s idea of ‘Team Building’ is frustrating but he may be on to something.





	Team Building

This was definitely not how you wanted to spend your day but Stark had been so adamant, so desperate that everyone play a role in this one there was no way you could have refused. So here you all were, standing like a bunch of teenagers on some boring field trip, waiting for the great man himself to appear. The sound of a helicopter nearing had the team looking up, scanning the sky expecting the dramatic arrival of their benevolent host. A woman in office attire made her way shakily across the field in highly inappropriate footwear. Coming to an abrupt halt she regained her composure and opened an iPad turned the screen and pressed play.

“Oh, hello, didn’t see you there,” The dulcet tones of Stark rang out of the device as the image of him sat, rather smugly, at a table filled with a range of unimaginable treats. “As you can see I have rather an impressive picnic here for you, all you have to do is make it through the maze.” His words elicited a range of groans and protests as well as a few choice expletives. “But we all know that would just be far too easy so, in the name of teamwork, you are to partner up, grab yourself some of the laser tag equipment in the bag Marcy is about to hand over to Rogers and whichever pair makes it to me, in the center, taking the least amount of fire wins the coveted prize of not having to join in any more ‘team building’ for the next three months.” 

Whatever Tony said after that was lost as people scrambled to pair up and grab the kit. The sooner this thing started the sooner it would be over. “Me and you Steve.” You shouted over to your friend and he nodded just as Sam grabbed his arm. “Hey! I already called Rogers, get your own team-mate Wilson.” Not waiting to hear his protests you grabbed your gear and Steve’s hand, dragging him to the entrance of the ridiculous corn maze. 

Sam looked around. Nat and Clint had partnered up and were heading towards the maze as were Wanda and Vision. He closed his eyes and sighed as he realized that his only option was Bucky. “We’d best win this.” He huffed throwing a laser tag vest as his unwilling teammate.

You were beginning to regret partnering up with Steve. Between him ‘accidentally’ shooting you a few times while he figured out the gear and him being so cautious at every damn turning you were sure that Nat and Clint had probably already made it to the middle and would be sat smugly with Stark eating strawberries. 

An hour later and you were both totally disoriented, not that Steve would admit that. He put a finger to his lips, his stern expression telling you to tread lightly as you made your way down yet another twisty, dusty pathway flanked by the ten-foot green walls on either side with just a strip of blue sky above. You were internally cursing Stark for his ridiculous task. How the hell was this building team morale? You had tried several times to peer between the stalks but it did you no good. You could have sworn you occasionally saw a flash of something or someone but the silence was driving you crazy. You were growing impatient when you heard voices and a broad grin broke out on your face.

‘I swear man, stand on me one more time, I dare ya.’

‘Shut up Wilson. You want another Barton ambush?’

‘Make me.’

‘Fight me.’

There was a loud crash as the stalks on one side gave way and the ball of fury that was a Barnes vs Wilson scuffle landed virtually at your feet. Already on high alert Steve span round as you began to rapidly fire. Your eyes met Buckys as Sams chest plate vibrated indicating a barrage of direct hits, and the look of hurt on his face when he realized it was you doing damn near broke your heart. There was a brief pause as you all looked at each other before Rogers pushed you behind him and whispered ‘run.’

Sprinting through the maze’s many twists and turns, the sound of your heavy breathing and Bucky quick on your heels had you so focused that you ran straight into Wanda as you turned the corner. Knocking her to the ground you shouted out an apology and shot Vision a look of contrition as you continued to run. You felt bad, hoped she would be okay but there was no way you were about to let Barnes catch you. Just as you were about to round the next corner a force you would say similar to that of being hit by a freight train hit your side, launching you through a thick wall of corn knocking the breath out of you leaving you lay flat on your back gasping with your eyes closed tight. The weight on top of you shifted slightly and a whimper escaped as you mentally assessed the damage to your body. 

“You okay?” the sound of Starks concern made you open one eye only to see him standing over you, a glass of something expensive and incredibly alcoholic in his hand. Shifting your gaze you were met with familiar grey eyes filled with a look of apprehension. Bucky was still lay on top of you after that spectacular tackle and from his facial expression, you could tell he was terrified that he might actually have hurt you. “If you could possibly, you know, get off me Barnes that would be great.” You winced as he moved and offered his hand to help you up. Tentatively getting to your feet you smiled at Buck, “Thought you were a super solder Buck, that all ya got?” He huffed in amusement and relief watching you carefully as you made your way to a lawn chair. “Well congratulations you two,” Tony said glancing down at his tablet, “Looks like you win.”

Confused you look between Bucky and Stark “What? Steve’s my partner. How can me and Buck win?” 

“I just said the pair who took the least hits and that would be you two. Looks like there’s quite the firefight going on right now.” Showing you the screen the numbers next to Sams name shot up every few seconds causing you to giggle. Yeah, there was no doubt about it Wilson was gonna be pissed but knowing you didn’t have to take part in these ridiculous tasks for the next three months somehow made it hard to care.


End file.
